Funeral Bell
by John Silver fan
Summary: My take on the video 'The Funeral Bell' by Solarbaby614.
1. Chapter 1

My take on the video 'The Funeral Bell' by Solarbaby614, which you can see here www. youtube .com/watch?v=4aokvcCLNAI just get rid of the spaces.

* * *

It was the second time RJ had surrendered to Dai Shi to save his friends.

Casey, Lily, Theo, and Domonic could only watch as their friend disappeared in the smoke with Dai Shi, Camille, Rammer, and Badrat.

"What do we do?" Domonic finally asked after a few moments.

They thought for a few moments.

"Master Finn!" Lily suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Master Finn. I bet he can help us."

They all agreed and went to find Master Finn.

They found him as his house on the roof repairing a hole, with three nails in his mouth.

"Master Finn!" Casey called.

The Shark Master turned, saw them, and took the three nails from his mouth.

"Hey, guys. Where's RJ?"

"That's why we're here. RJ's in trouble," Theo said.

Master Finn put his hammer and nails down, climbed down the ladder, and went over to them.

"What do you mean 'RJ's in trouble'?" he asked, just barely keeping the fear from his voice.

They told him what happened, watching his face grow whiter and whiter. When they finished they waited for a response.

His face almost as white as Domonic's Pai Zhuq uniform, Master Finn stared at the Rangers, his heart in his throat, filled with fear for his only son.

"Master Finn? Master Finn, please say something."

He swallowed, which proved to be a harder task that he had expected, for his throat was dry. He swallowed painfully, for with his throat being as dry as it was, it felt like he was trying to swallow a rock and succeeded in making his voice work, though it was hoarse.

"You say he's done this before?"

Casey, Lily, Theo, and Domonic, who had been told, nodded.

"Right before we got the Gorilla, Penguin, and Antelope Spirits."

"Dai Shi did something to him while fighting him and made him lose control of his animal spirit," Theo said.

"As far as we know, that was the worst that had happened to him," Lily added.

There was a brief pause.

"That was when the Overlords Jellica and Carnisor were with him, right?"

The Rangers nodded.

"The Phantom Beasts are far more ruthless and vicious than the Overlords, even Grizzaka," Master Finn said.

The Rangers, unable to help themselves, gulped.

"I have no doubt they'll try to convince Dai Shi to destroy him as quickly as possible."

"What if Dai Shi decides to fight RJ?" Domonic asked, finally finding the ability and courage to speak to the legendary Shark Master, who had fought in the first Phantom Beast War and had been the one who had destroyed Dai Shi's body, he hadn't been able to destroy Dai Shi completely because Camille had stopped him.

Master Finn paused for a moment to swallow again so they would be able to hear and understand him.

"From his training with the Overlords and the power he gained at the Rhino Nexus, if RJ told me correctly, Dai Shi is far more powerful than ever before, though I would think you all know that from your encounter with him earlier."

They nodded, recalling their recent defeat from Dai Shi.

"If he was to fight RJ, even if RJ still had his morpher and morphed, he would most likely win, but I'm afraid, with the urging of the Phantom Beasts, or at least the Phantom Beast Generals, Dai Shi will most likely destroy RJ," Master Finn said, his heart leaping back up in his throat even though he was the one that had said it.

"We have to save him!" Domonic said.

Casey, Lily, and Theo agreed.

"You're right, Domonic, we _do _have to save him, but to merely attack Dai Shi's lair without a plan and strategy would just be walking right into a trap and most likely our deaths."

"Then what should we do?" Casey said.

Lily then spoke up.

"First, lets get back to JKP and let Fran know what's going on, and then we can figure out how to save RJ there."

They all agreed and went back to JKP, each praying that Dai Shi wouldn't destroy RJ right away, that they would have time to rescue him.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had told Fran what had happened and what was going on, they went up to the loft to try figure out how they were going to rescue RJ. They came up with many good ideas, but when they talked through them, with the possibilities of what could happen once inside Dai Shi's lair, each one failed.

"Our main problem is that none of us know our way around Dai Shi's lair, so we wouldn't know where to go and where things and monsters are," Theo said after they had confirmed their latest plan to be a failure.

They all sighed heavily.

Meanwhile, in Dai Shi's lair, more specifically in the throne room, Dai Shi was thinking of a way to destroy RJ. Camille, Scorch, Snapper, and Whiger were with him.

"Why not battle him in a duel as a way to show your greater strength and power, Dai Shi?" Snapper suggested.

Dai Shi smiled evilly.

"Very well. Tomorrow afternoon, I shall battle the Wolf Master in the stadium and destroy him."

"But what about the Power Rangers, Dai Shi?"

Dai Shi looked at Whiger.

"Without the Wolf Master to join them as the Wolf Ranger, their team is incomplete, and they will fail."

Flit went to the dungeon and soon found RJ. He told him what Dai Shi was planning.

"Flit, can you get a map of Dai Shi's lair?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Take one to the others at JKP so they can find their way around the lair if they should try to rescue me."

Flit nodded.

"You got it, RJ."

He flew off, got a map, and took it to JKP.

"Rangers!" he cried as he flew into the loft.

Master Finn, Casey, Lily, Theo, and Domonic turned as the fly reached them.

"Flit?" Casey, Lily, and Theo said.

Flit dropped the map on the table they were at, and Master Finn unrolled it.

"It's a map on Dai Shi's lair."

Casey quickly made copies of the map so they could each have one and Flit could take the real one back.

Flit told them Dai Shi's plan and then went back to Dai Shi's lair with the original map.

They quickly formed a plan that they found actually worked and got everything they would need. They set off for Dai Shi's lair after JKP closed, telling Fran what they were doing, each hoping that the plan would actually work when they put it into action.


	3. Chapter 3

They reached Dai Shi's lair just as RJ was being taken to the stadium to fight Dai Shi. They made their way inside, each holding their copies of the map, and split up in the direction they had been assigned, planning to circle back around to the stadium.

They traveled the corridors silently and carefully, alert and ready to fight if needed.

As they each neared the stadium, they could hear some sort of cheering from the Rinshi and knew the fight had already begun.

Master Finn reached the doorway of the corridor he was in that led to the stadium and carefully looked around the corner. The sight he saw caused his heart to leap into his throat and nearly stop.

RJ was being pummeled by Dai Shi, badly injured and bleeding in a few places.

Tears came to the Shark Master's eyes as he watched his son take blow after blow from Dai Shi, unable to block or fight back. He glanced around and saw Casey, Lily, Theo, Domonic, Master Phant, and Master Swoop, who had joined them, carefully looking into the stadium as well.

They all locked gazes and gave a slight nod, signalling the next and most dangerous part of the plan.

Casey, Lily, Theo, and Domonic quietly and carefully morphed, Master Finn, Master Phant, and Master Swoop prepared themselves for a hard fight, and they leaped out of hiding and attacked.

They destroyed several Rinshi right away and caught everyone off guard. The remaining Rinshi were easily destroyed, and they focused their attention on Camille, Rammer, and Badrat, who were the only Phantom Beast Warriors left.

Casey, Lily, and Theo summoned the Spirit Rangers, and they slowly began to beat back Camille and the two Phantom Beast Warriors.

Camille finally fell back, powered down.

"Camille, you useless chameleon! You never do anything right!"

Camille lowered her head, ashamed at her failure and hurt by Dai Shi's words.

Then, what the Masters and Rangers could only call a miracle, Jarrod regained control of his body, forcing Dai Shi out. He rushed out of the arena and helped Camille up.

"Dai Shi doesn't care about you, Camille, but I do," he said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jarrod."

Jarrod and Camille powered up their animal spirits and joined the Rangers and Masters, who were now battling Scorch, Snapper, and Whiger, having destroyed Rammer and Badrat.

"Master Finn, get to RJ!" Jarrod called.

Master Finn didn't need to be told twice. He was instantly running towards RJ, sheathing his sabers. He gently picked up his son, and Camille teleported them all not far from JKP.

They went inside and up to the loft, Jarrod and Camille apologizing for everything they had done.

Master Finn gently lay RJ in his chair and checked his pulse to find it very weak.

"RJ?"

At his father's voice, RJ stirred and weakly opened his eyes.

"Dad? Guys?"

Their hearts tore at the weakness in his voice.

"It's up to you guys to defeat Dai Shi now."

He didn't say another word after that.

"RJ?"

There was no answer?

"RJ?" Master Finn said again, a little louder, the icy hand of fear gripping him.

There was still no answer.

"RJ?"

He gave his son a light shake.

There was still no answer or response.

"RJ, please," he said, his voice becoming a little choked at tears filled his eyes.

The others, including Jarrod and Camille, looked at Master Phant and Master Swoop.

The two older Masters shook their heads sadly, confirming their fear, the fear even Jarrod and Camille had.

RJ was dead.

Master Swoop stepped forward and put his hand on Master Finn's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Finn. He's gone," he said sadly.

Tears flooded the Shark Master's eyes and began to run down his face. Despite his efforts to hold it back, a choked sob escaped his lips. Then heart broken sobs, heart broken sobs of a father, came from him, and he buried his face in his hands, no longer trying to hold back his sobs.

Master Phant and Master Swoop herded everyone else downstairs, knowing it was best to leave him alone for a while.

Master Finn sobbed his heart out. He hadn't cried, let alone sobbed like this since his wife died when RJ was a baby. Now he had just lost the last member of his family.

A heart-wrenching scream of sorrow ripped from the Shark Master, startling everyone downstairs, and then his sobs resumed.

As he sobbed a sudden feeling of rage and hatred swelled up within him, rage and hatred for the Phantom Beasts but mainly for Dai Shi, and he vowed to, somehow, have his revenge. He vowed to avenge his son if it was the last thing he _ever_ did!


	4. Goodbye

The very next day they destroyed Dai Shi and the remaining Phantom Beasts for good.

A few days later they were gathered together at the cemetery for RJ's funeral. They remembered some of the things they did and went through with him.

Casey, Lily, Theo, and Domonic all remembered how he had surrendered himself to save them.

Casey, Lily, and Theo remembered how he had been more of a friend to them than a Master and boss except when he really needed to be more of a Master or boss.

Fran remembered how he had given her a job at JKP, taught her how to make pizzas, let her know she was special, and had always been there for her.

Casey remembered how RJ had been such a good mentor to him, always there to give him advice and tips about different things when he needed them.

Lily remembered how RJ had been such a good friend to her, sharing many of her interests, listening to all her problems and helping her solve them, giving her his support her when she needed it, and always standing by her in a battle or some sort of problem in life.

Theo remembered how RJ had been a good Master and trainer, recalling when RJ had trained him in the woods to help him get his confidence back.

Domonic remembered how RJ had been more like a brother to him, recalling when they trained together at the Pai Zhuq Acadmey and when he arrived at JKP, how RJ had embraced him so warmly and happily, much like a brother would.

Master Swoop remembered how good a student RJ had been and how he had softened his heart, teaching the Bat Master that if you use kindness instead of force you'll get a better response.

Flit, who Camille had turned back into a human, remembered how RJ had saved him and befriended him, being his first friend in over a thousand years.

Master Finn remembered how RJ had proved to him time and time again that he was a good Master and a good son, a worthy son, recalling how RJ had protected him from Dai Shi when he first met the Rangers and trained Casey in the Shark Technique, freed him from the Crystal Eye, and had fought off Dai Shi so they could escape the temple with Master Phant and Master Swoop.

The casket was lowered in the grave and covered with the dirt.

The guests left one by one until only Camille, Flit, Jarrod, Fran, Casey, Lily, Theo, Domonic, Master Phant, Master Swoop, and Master Finn remained.

Tears filled the Shark Master's eyes. He had seen what a fine person and Master his son had become, seen him fight bravely and skillfully, seen what a success he had become in business, and seen him prove himself as a worthy Master, leader, and son. Now he was gone.

He had many regrets of his life as a father, but one of his biggest regrets was never letting RJ hear three words as much as he should have. He had never said them enough. He had never told his son enough times, 'I love you.' He had loved his son more than anything but never told him enough, never told him exactly how much he loved him, and now it was too late. Now he had to say one word that he had never wanted to say in this way ever again. He had said it for his wife, and now he had to say it for his son.

His voice slightly choked by his tears, Master Finn whispered softly, "Goodbye."

He slowly turned and walked away, his head low, shoulders slumped, and tears running down his face.


End file.
